Villain and the Genie
by gameprincezz
Summary: In a world where the so-called 'heroes' are corrupt, Brad is on the run. Trying to avoid his brother and find Layla, the girl of his dreams, isn't easy. So, when he meets a genie named Margo, he has only three wishes to make things right. But can three wishes both solve his problems and save missing Oliver and in-danger Layla?
1. Chapter 1: The Meet

Chapter 1: The Meet

 **Author's Note: Before I start, I would like to thank anyone who is reading this. Neither one of these two books has a huge fandom, but I got the idea and wanted to write it. So, thanks to everyone who is reading this and please review. I do not own V is for Villain nor The Art of Wishing. Please enjoy chapter one :)**

 **Brad's POV**

I reach up towards the windowsill and jump up.

Let's see...today was Thursday, so that means it's been three weeks since I escaped prison. Yeah, _'prison'_ , even though staying with my brother is much worse than that place could ever be.

Speaking of my _'wonderful hero'_ of a brother, he actually got rewarded for my arrest. No joke. Apparently, if you're a dumb stuck-up jerk, that means you're a hero.

For his reward, I don't exactly know what it was. But I do know that it is something that targets telepaths such as Layla or myself. I've been hard at work trying to figure out how to steal it, but my paranoid brother literally has every place he believes _'is at danger because of me'_ heavily guarded. It's not easy to go anywhere, even your own room.

But thankfully, I finally caught a chance where Blake was out of the house. He's been at home a lot lately. He claims it to be _'resting after the big catch'_ , meaning me. But I know it's still because of his injury and he doesn't want to admit it.

But finally today, he isn't home. So, now is my chance.

I slide through the windowsill and gently lower myself to the ground. If I'm too loud, I probably could just erase the sound out of peoples' memories if needed, but I didn't have too much time to waste. That ass of a hero could be home in a half an hour. I needed to find what I could and get going on my way.

I stand up in my room. Man, I missed this place. Not Blake, _no_ way on that. I meant my soft bed, books, and computer. _That_ I missed.

Less than a minute later, I inch towards the bedroom door. I cautiously turned the doorknob and started to open it.

 _Creak_

Shoot! I forgot about that. I push the door even slower this time around.

 _Creeeeeeeeaaak_

I bit my lip. It was probably only my mom anyway, but I still couldn't be found out.

As soon as there was a big enough gap between the door and the wall, I rush through it and gently close the door behind me.

Of _course_ it didn't creak then, but I couldn't worry about that right now. I had bigger concerns to worry about.

I quickly scurry over to the traitor's room and press my ear against the beaten-up wooden door.

It didn't sound like anyone was in there. Also, no alarms, but I can't ever be certain on that second one.

I open the door and indeed see a laser along the very bottom of the doorway.

At this moment, I'm so ever thankfully he is as dumb as a rock. If he honestly thought this little laser would stop me, he would be _so_ very wrong.

I step across the bright red laser and walk inside his room.

He had a lot of weapons and tools that I definitely wanted to steal, but I know I wasn't here for them. Besides, even if Blake was a moron, I know he _would_ notice if something was missing.

I just needed to find the weapon that hurts psi and that's all. Maybe something else small possibly, but nothing much.

I look around the room. Unfortunately, I recognized most of the weapons in the room and they weren't the one I needed.

I search the room again. Then, I spot it. A small purple weapon sat on his desk. On the side it read 'Psi-Raider'. I didn't exactly know what damage this thing caused, but I didn't plan on knowing.

I pick it up and put it in my pocket. You would think Blake would be as paranoid with his weapons as he is with me, but apparently not so much.

I look at his desk again and see if anything else interests me.

Nothing much, but there is something I don't quite recognize. It's a yellow guitar pick.

I don't remember anything about him having this. Or even having a guitar. Did he even play guitar? I doubt it. It's probably some special key or something.

I pick it up between my thumb and forefinger and observe it.

Less than a second later, I hear someone walk into Blake's room, startling me.

"What do you want now, Bla-" A girl started, before noticing it was me, not my brother.

Who the heck was she? Where'd she come from? And more importantly, what did she have to do with Blake?


	2. Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide

**Margo's POV**

 _Great, just great_

Not only is my boyfriend missing, but I get another annoying master. _Whoo-hoo_. Not really. Not at all.

I guess there is one upside to this. That big arrogant loser isn't my master anymore. But, that means neither is Oliver. This kid, whoever the heck he is, is now. I just hope this can be over with soon.

"Who the heck are you?" The kid immediately asks me.

 _Great_. A direct question. Never had I hated questions so much before becoming a genie.

But, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. I had to answer him with my fake identity for myself.

"Sam." I answer as quickly as possible before the headache starts.

"Why are you here? Also, why are you looking for Blake? He's not here."

I know that _now_. I didn't know it was you who called me, _genius_. I'm not psychic.

"I got a call." I answered truthfully. "I thought it was Blake, so I came here to his room." I reply, however the headache didn't disappear, it only worsened. Then, I remembered why; there were two direct questions. "Blake was my master before, so that's why I thought it was him who picked up my vessel."

"Vessel? Master? Are you a...?" He started, before stopping like he already knew the answer. I wasn't sure if I was required to answer, since he wasn't expecting an answer, but I decided to anyway.

"Genie? Yes, I am."

"Interesting." He replied, deep in thought, as he stared down at my yellow guitar pick.

I could hear his wants strongly now. They're always are so strong after I reveal I'm a genie. It must always be that way. I'm sure it was that way when I met Oliver.

Oliver... I wonder where he could be by now. I've tried contacting him and even looking in the Between, but I can't find him anywhere. I worry about him...he could be anywhere...just hopefully he's not captured or with anyone like Xavier though. I've just got to hope.

"So, Blake _'summoned'_ you, before me?" The kid asked.

"Yeah." I answer. "Not as nice as he seems, made some not too great of wishes if you asked me."

I could see the kid's face fall into a scowl. Apparently, he must not really like Blake himself.

"No, I hate him. He ruined and continues to ruin my life every day and gets rewarded for it. Now me, on the other hand, if I do anything... _anything_ , it's considered a crime." He strangely answered. But it was weird though, it was almost as if he could read my-

"Mind." He finished. "Yeah, I'm a telepath. It's not like I have to keep it a secret anymore anyway."

Interesting. Apparently besides genies, there were other _'magical-beings'_ out there.

Blake had been the first person I ever heard of even having super powers. But it didn't take too long to believe him, obviously. He could fly, run at the speed of lightning and lift heavy objects easily.

Now this kid too? He may know about me, but I want to know more about him. It may help with wishes in the long run.

"Who are you exactly?" I ask. It sounded like a weird question, but bear with me.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about the Anti-Villain Investigation Division's third most wanted criminal." He snapped back.

Look kid, I'm a genie; not a police officer. I don't keep track of criminals.

Wait a second. Criminal? I have a criminal for a master? That's not good. I need to get out of here. But wait…what if he knows about who took Oliver though? Should I stay? Maybe I should stay for a little bit… until I figure out how to get my vessel back.

"I can tell you're wondering about me being a _'criminal'_ per se. But listen, it's just for being a telepath along with breaking-and-entering and destroying The Heroes of Justice's property. That's all. Don't think I'm a crazy cold-blooded psycho or anything like that."

I let out a sigh of relief. I mean this kid isn't _great_ , but I was expecting much worse.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. Ugh _another_ question. I would've said no, but that wouldn't be the truthfully answer.

"Yes, but not too many more, okay? Each and every one you ask, I _have_ to answer honestly and it gets so darn annoying." I snap back. I mean I get that this kid doesn't fully understand everything and all about genies, but too many questions really bothers the crap out of me.

"How many wishes did that jerk make?" He asked seriously.

I would've answered immediately, but I wasn't exactly sure who he was talking about. I've had quite too many jerks for masters...

Then, it hit me. He must've meant Blake.

Once I realized his question, I quickly blurted out the correct answer before the headache grew any worse."Two."

I immediately saw the kid's face drop the moment I said the number. Did Blake's wishes affect him somehow? I'm trying to remember...

He slammed his fist hard against the desk in frustration.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. Then, the kid turns towards me. "What wishes did my blockhead of a brother make?"

Brother? This _kid_ was that 7-foot tall muscle man's brother? He definitely didn't look like him, that's for sure. This kid was definitely much shorter and much less-buff.

Then, it hit me. The question. Right. Okay, what were his wishes again...it takes me a minute to think about it before I recall both.

"His first one was that _'when he saw his brother, that he would change his mind about him'_." I replied, realizing why this kid was so upset now. _He_ must've been the brother that airhead made the wish about. No wonder why he was _so_ upset.

"And the other?" He wondered. I could sense a tense of urgency in his voice. I guessed he was probably curious about what else his idiot of a brother wasted wishes for.

"To be able to know where to find this girl _'Coleen Keating'_ , I think that was her name, was."

He faced away from me. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell tears were forming in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but I knew the truth.

I could tell that this girl that Blake wasted a wish on must be someone important to this kid here. I _did_ see something in his mind about wanting to get some girl or something.

Maybe this girl was as important to him as Oliver was to me.

I could hear him talk quietly as he turned back towards me.

"I'm going to make this as clear as possible, so you don't warp my words-"

"I actually can form the wish to however you want." I interrupt. I mean…I'm still kind of new at it, but it's nice to know that, so a person doesn't have to try and think of the most complicated way to make their wish.

"Okay, then." He agreed, even though I could feel he still had a doubt whether it was true or not. "Well, I wish that all of Blake's wishes would come undone."

I wasn't exactly sure if that was allowed or not, but since Blake's wishes were pretty sucky, I decided to try.

I put my hands into his, just like Oliver always did.

I felt the strange tingly feeling of magic go from my fingertips into his. I could tell that he thought it was weird, but I beared with it. I was used to this by now.

Magic soared through me and into the kid's body. The tingly feeling grew stronger and I started to shape the wish.

I could feel Blake's knowledge about the girl's whereabouts flow out his head along with his other wish slowly disappearing. Both were gone in a matter of seconds, but the weak-feeling hit me like a train.

Yes, it was still nothing compared to James's four wishes right in a row, but still. I guess I still haven't gotten used to the feeling like Oliver had yet. I was still pretty new at this wish-making stuff.

I let go of the boy's hands and my knees drop to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I hear him ask.

Not really, but I nod and mutter an answer.

"Yeah." I simply reply from habit.

Then, the headache starts. Shoot! Habit or no habit, I had to answer truthfully.

"Actually, no."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean _no_?"

I seriously thought this kid was done with the questions already. Apparently, not.

Okay, I've had enough of this with covering up my answers. If this kid seriously wanted the truth, I would give him the truth.

"I'm fine from the wish. It's just everything _besides_ that I'm not okay with. My boyfriend is missing and for some unknown reason my vessel was taken away from him and given to someone I don't know and how the heck am I going to find him when I keep having to grant peoples' wishes here and there?! I don't know about you, but I'm not feeling okay!" I explode.

Instead of the reaction I would expect, the kid looked down. He looked so happy before with his wish. Did I say something wrong?

Then, he started talking in a quiet murmur. "I may not be a genie, so you probably think nobody understands you right now. But, I understand completely. I told you I was a criminal, right? Want to know why? Two words; my brother. I was arrested by him for using my telepathy. I was taken to prison while my friend Layla, _'Coleen'_ as Blake calls her, escaped safely. I haven't seen her since then three weeks ago. So, Oliver or whoever isn't the only one missing."

I know this kid mentioned some stuff about this before, but I didn't know all that. Maybe I did have more in common with this kid than I thought.

Maybe, just maybe, this kid would give me the chance to find Oliver.

I reach my hand out to him. I had an idea.

"How about if I help you find Layla, you can help me find-"

Loud footsteps interrupt me. I can tell by the kid's face, he's worried about what was going to happen. I don't blame him, me too.

Both of us knew who it was and there was no escape.

"Hey Brad and..." He glanced towards my direction. "...Sam. What are you guys doing here in my room?"


End file.
